


Libra（中）

by RosemarySH



Category: EXO
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 05:26:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17037500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosemarySH/pseuds/RosemarySH





	Libra（中）

比“这个世界先有鸡还是先有蛋”更复杂的问题是：先有性还是先有爱。由于令人食髓知味的性体验从而对某人产生了特殊的感情，在这份感情的驱使下，想和某人进一步接触。可是回到源头再想一想，如果没有足以心动的第一眼，接下来的事情会不会就不可能发生。

逻辑思维能力十分强大的吴律师也有一天陷入这种纠结，想想都好笑。

当蕾伊一字一句说她是张艺星幻想出来的人格时，晕眩感铺天盖地朝吴世勋奔来。他怔愣在那儿，暂停键被按下，时间静止，气氛静谧，呼吸似乎也被遗忘，能做的只有愣愣盯着蕾伊。蕾伊无动于衷，目光始终投向窗外。赤裸的身躯在冷白月光下显得冰冷毫无生气，全无方才的性感迷人。

她推开吴世勋穿好衣服下车静静站在路边，夜风拂过她的脸庞，卷翘发梢四处乱飞，手指插过发丝拢了几拢，动作随意却迷人的紧。由于才经历过一场激烈的性爱，即便脸上没有什么表情，但是不经意的小动作媚态十足，仿佛这个女人只要勾勾手指头，全世界的男人都会为其倾倒。

有那么一瞬间，吴世勋几乎要忘了什么人格分裂，蕾伊是蕾伊，张艺星是张艺星——也是，人格分裂说白了就是两个性格截然相反的人却长着一模一样的脸。

随即吴世勋意识到自己似乎对蕾伊产生某种特殊的情愫，是令多巴胺急剧分泌的情愫，是可以让心智成熟的成年人也会傻笑的情愫。那个词就在嘴边打转，但吴世勋没办法大胆表达出来——爱上一个人的另一种人格，怎么想都疯狂无比。

他和蕾伊一个在车外一个在车内很久没有交流，视线交汇全无，好像两个擦身而过的陌生人。吴世勋明白，他们才不是陌生人，就在片刻之前才有过灵肉交融的性爱。他闭了闭眼，下车向蕾伊走去。

有满腹疑问，话到嘴边却发现全部不适合现在问出来，吴世勋只好选择沉默。

“怎么，接受不了吗？”蕾伊问道。

“不，只是……只是有点没想到，我以为……”他真的以为蕾伊和张艺星就是两个长得很像的人。

蕾伊仿佛看透他心思，鼻间发出冷哼，“你傻的吗？这个世界不存在这种巧合，又不是双胞胎。”

吴世勋答不上话，偏开头盯着脚边的石子。

“我走了。”

蕾伊走了，高跟鞋踩着柏油路面发出哒哒的声音，高跟鞋踩下的每一步都踩在吴世勋心尖，他好像陷入迷宫，每一条路看起来都像通往出口，但出口只有一个，他现在必须拿出在法庭上从容镇定的一面去分析这件事情，好好想一想是否应该继续和蕾伊交往下去，你知道，人格分裂可没有表面上听起来那么简单，它很复杂，要应对人格转换时的措手不及，要分清楚自己爱的到底是哪一个，还有很多很多无法预知的情况。

吴世勋仰头看着夜空，夜空布满亮晶晶的星星，星星和月亮那么安静，丝毫不知晓人世间的纷纷扰扰。

他冲蕾伊的背影喊道：“张艺星知道吗？知道自己人格分裂！”

纤细的背影稍作停顿复而前行，好像没有听见吴世勋的问话。夹着暑气的夜风吹在脸上，吴世勋莫名觉得蕾伊就好像这一阵风，存在却抓不住，离得很近，转眼就远去。

 

那天晚上，吴世勋彻夜无眠，脑子里乱七八糟的，一会儿在思考与患有人格分裂的精神病患者交往下去会得到什么后果，一会儿又被蕾伊在身下的娇柔妩媚迷住心智，他矛盾至极，始终拿不定注意。也考虑干脆不要管了，全当露水情缘吧，可是蕾伊留给他的背影挥之不去，那个背影寂寞无助，身姿却优美，出世又入世。

就这样睁着眼睛直到天亮。他望了一眼窗外，夏日清晨的阳光斜斜照进房间，吹来的风尚未燥热，裹挟了夜间残留的凉意，不免想起张艺星的眼睛，那双眼看着他时也是凉凉的，不问世事的小仙子一般。

吴世勋心里有了主意。

 

急诊科不比医院其他科室，几乎24小时都处于忙碌状态，吴世勋抵达医院的时候恰逢白班和晚班交接工作，没有人注意到他，也好，要是被俊勉哥发现肯定会起疑心，这件事太复杂，再者说，万一有谁知道张艺星是人格分裂患者，她的工作一定保不住了。

等了约莫半个小时，吴世勋终于等到张艺星的身影出现，对方似乎并未看见他，步履匆匆向急诊室走去。

“艺星姐姐。”

“世勋？”或许起的太早，张艺星仍睡眼惺忪，“金医生还在急诊室，要我替你叫他吗？”

“不，我今天来找你。”

 

时间尚早，医院大楼后面的小花园几乎没有人影，只有吴世勋和张艺星坐在长椅上，空气凉爽，气氛却有些尴尬。

对于吴世勋突如其来的造访，张艺星非常讶异，再三确认对方是来找自己才犹豫着点点头，但并没有问原因，一路上，时不时用困惑的眼神看着吴世勋。而吴世勋也能感觉到身边人满心的困惑，他一直在心里组织语言，同时也在犹豫，犹豫是否直接向张艺星确认这件事。从蕾伊昨晚的态度来看，显然，张艺星并不知道。应该说出来吗？会不会让事情变得更复杂？可是不说任由事态发展下去，于情于理都不合适。

咖啡罐壁凝结的水珠濡湿手掌，吴世勋并未在意，随便在膝盖上蹭了蹭，偷偷用余光观察坐在他旁边的张艺星，发现对方也正看着自己，莫名有种被抓包的尴尬。

“没什么事的话我就回去了，工作很忙。”张艺星的态度明显开始不耐烦。

吴世勋只得说道：“艺星姐姐一直是一个人住吗？”

浅浅细细的眉毛蹙起，张艺星反问：“不可以？”

“不不，我的意思是……姐姐好像总是独来独往……”

张艺星垂下眼帘，柔嫩指腹无意识来回摩挲咖啡罐壁，阳光拢着染了水的指尖，亮晶晶的。

“我没有爸爸，妈妈在国外。”

“也没有朋友吗？”

她抬起眼戒备的看着吴世勋，刺眼日光下，瞳孔瑟缩成两个小小黑点。吴世勋被看得不自在，正要解释他不过是随便问问，对方再度开口道：“念初中的时候就和妈妈去国外生活，语言不通成长环境也不同，交朋友对我来说很困难。”她仰起头望着随风晃动的树叶，斑驳光芒滑过脸颊，白皙肌肤白的近乎透明。

“以前的朋友呢？”吴世勋小心翼翼问道。

“当年走得匆忙，没有留下任何联系方式，但是——”张艺星停住了，定定看着吴世勋，应该温柔应该有些无辜的眼睛好像结了霜，眼底一片冰冷，“我有一个朋友不用联系方式都可以找到她。”

“……谁？”

“嗯……不知道，我不知道她叫什么。”

“是不是蕾——”

“你有过那种经历吗？”张艺星打断吴世勋，“当你感到特别寂寞特别无助的时候，她就出现了，谁都看不见她，只有你能看见。人类的雏鸟心理在这种时候起了作用，她成了你唯一的依靠，所有能说的不能说的心里话全部告诉她，她不会跟别人一样不耐烦，相反，她会非常温柔非常善解人意的开导你，久而久之，你就离不开她了。”

张艺星一席话令吴世勋出了一身冷汗，再也做不到心存侥幸——如果所谓人格分裂只是蕾伊的谎话该多好。

他试探性问道：“姐姐从什么时候开始的？”

“刚去国外没多久。”

吴世勋倒抽一口冷气。按照张艺星的说法，她患人格分裂最起码有十年。十年，怎么熬过来的？怎么能做到还没有彻底崩溃？

思及此，名为怜悯的心绪油然而生。

那个说着判断事件要比机器还冰冷的吴律师消失不见，取而代之的是满腔柔情与困苦。吴世勋想抱一抱身边的女人，想告诉她没关系，从今往后她不再是孤独一个。然而一双手终究没能伸出去，只紧紧地攥着放在身侧。倒不是害怕，只是存了私心——他是这样想的：如果张艺星意识到自己是人格分裂，那么，会不会因为害怕别人说自己是怪物从而藏起蕾伊，或者说，刺激之下产生更多未知人格。

吴世勋紧紧咬着下唇，犹豫许久才说：“姐姐以后要是觉得孤单可以来找我，说什么都行，我、我都会听，不管说什么都可以。”他语速很快，说到最后竟语无伦次，胸口急促起伏着，耳廓一圈泛了红。

下垂眼眨了几下，倏地，张艺星笑起来，酒窝存了浅灰色的阴影，“好啊，可是……”

“可是？”

“我那位朋友可能会嫉妒呢。”

“没关系我来向她解释。”

“你？”

糟糕，差点说漏嘴。

“我是说……我是说姐姐认识了新的朋友，她不会嫉妒，她会很高兴。”实际上，吴世勋并不确定蕾伊怎么想，蕾伊真的好像飘忽不定的风，让人捉摸不透。

“但愿如此，”张艺星微笑着，站起来向吴世勋伸出手，干净整洁的指甲边缘有淡淡光芒，“谢谢你，世勋。”

吴世勋却心虚了，他应该让蕾伊正视自己明白自己心理出了问题——这世上哪有那么多应该不应该，人人都为自己而活，不让张艺星发现另一种人格的存在，那么，蕾伊就不会消失了吧。

他握住张艺星伸来面前的手，一瞬间想起之前与蕾伊温存时候也是这般紧紧交握着，汗水黏腻却不愿意分开，恨不能一直不要分开。

吴世勋想着蕾伊走了神，张艺星尴尬的抽回手，道了再见便离开了。像前几天那样，他看着张艺星的背影一点一点消失在视野里，斑驳光影跌落在那副瘦削肩膀，又沿着腰线沿着腿侧滑落，就在这一刻，他无比想念蕾伊，比之前任何时候都想。

 

原本打算晚上去一趟PUB碰碰运气，看看蕾伊是不是还在那儿等着他，准备了一肚子话想告诉蕾伊，然而事务所打来电话请他回去帮忙另一件案子的线索整理，吴世勋不得不放弃原计划。一直忙到深夜，工作总算告一段落，剩下的交给助手和其他律师去办即可，吴世勋神色疲倦陷进沙发里，看了眼手表，已经很晚，蕾伊……

幽幽叹了口气，从衬衫的胸前口袋掏出那张白手帕愣愣看着。自打蕾伊将手帕留下，吴世勋一直随身携带，口红印已经模糊不堪，变成一块毫无生气的暗红色，他抖开手帕盖在脸上，嘴唇恰好对准唇印，鼻翼轻轻抽动，甜甜的香草奶油味道沁人心脾。突然又觉得奇怪，白天好像没有在张艺星身上闻见这股味道……

敲门声响起，以为是助手，吴世勋懒懒应了一声，咔哒，咔哒，轻盈的、有节奏的高跟鞋声音——

“……蕾伊！”

没错，站在面前的正是他害怕见不到的蕾伊。

“你、你怎么……”

像是一早知道吴世勋要问什么，蕾伊捏着一张名片晃了晃，俏皮的喊他吴律师。

她绕着吴世勋的办公室转了一圈，东看看西看看，小孩子一样对什么都感到新奇，当她看见书架上排列的整整齐齐的卷宗，一边认真翻阅却又漫不经心问道：“这些都是你经手的案子？”

“嗯。”吴世勋站在蕾伊身后抱住她，鼻尖没入散落于颈窝的发丝，深深嗅着令他迷恋的味道。

突地，蕾伊发出一声小小的惊呼，卷宗跌落在脚边，一张可怕至极的相片掉出来。

吴世勋捡起照片倒扣过来，柔声安慰蕾伊，“没关系，尸体而已。”

“又不是警察，留这种照片做什么。”

看着面前人气鼓鼓的撒娇，吴世勋心里的春水越涌越多，亲昵的捏了捏蕾伊软乎乎的脸颊，说：“我专攻刑事案件，避不开的。”

“刑事？”蕾伊好奇的围着吴世勋绕了一圈，“跟我讲讲上一个案件。”

他犯了难，不知该如何向一位女性讲述另一位女性被奸杀的案子。

见吴世勋犯难，蕾伊挥挥手颇不在乎，“不说就不说，我也懒得听——”她换上另一种语气，那种审视的目光令吴世勋浑身都感到不自在，“你今天跟张艺星说了什么？”

互相独立的人格有必要知道对方说了什么做了什么吗？

“没什么，试探她知不知道你的存在。”

“她不知道。”

“我认为她的主观意识并不知道，但是很奇怪，她把你当朋友。”

“还有呢？她还跟你说什么了？”震惊且充满戒备的模样与白天的张艺星如出一辙。

吴世勋不免疑惑，蕾伊和张艺星是一个人没错，却是两种人格，也就是说行为语言以致眼神皆应不同，甚至截然相反，可是……为什么刚才的眼神一模一样呢？

“蕾伊？”

“别那么看我，我不是张艺星。”她凑近吴世勋，热气喷洒在耳廓，吐息危险，“我说过，长着这张脸的只有我，别搞错了。”

像第一次遇见时那般，吴世勋斜睨着蕾伊的侧脸，从额头至下巴，线条的立体感非常强烈，然而眼角眉梢透露着泉水似的柔和，突地，他张嘴含住眼前柔软的耳垂，明显感觉到一股不自觉的震颤。吴律师十拿九稳了。

“你只在晚上出现吗？”

“什么？”

“我的意思是，”吴世勋顿住，故意吊蕾伊胃口。

果然，对方不耐烦道：“有话快说。”

好吧。

“我的意思是，我们是不是只能在晚上约会？”

下垂眼立时变得迷茫，“啊？”

“约会，像……像恋人那样约会。”

“等一下，你、你要和我约会？”

对面女人用一种“你难不成是疯了”的眼神看着他，吴律师逐渐站了上风——蕾伊在他面前总是镇定自若，似乎有预知能力，对于他的行为想法一清二楚。

吴世勋找回法庭上冷静从容的自己，手指拨开挡住那双下垂眼的额发，软了眼神，软了语气，说道：“没错，约会，一起吃饭一起看电影那种约会。”

面前瞳孔倏地放大又倏地缩紧，这张漂亮脸蛋上再也看不到镇定自若。吴世勋心里面悄悄得意，他觉得自己得逞了。

“你想清楚了，我可是——和我约会没有任何安全保障，你要想清楚。”

吴世勋歪着脑袋打量蕾伊，对面那张白皙小脸绷得极紧，他却怎么看怎么觉着可爱。

“我做律师这么多年，看得最清楚的只有一件事：别让机会从眼前溜走，否则结局就是败诉。”

“你把我当成刑事案件？”

“不，比喻而已。”

“还有一件事，”蕾伊扬起脸与吴世勋四目相对，目光深邃，似要看进吴世勋的灵魂，“你要听清楚：严格来讲，我不存在于这个世界。”

“我只要清楚长着这张脸的只有你就够了，其余的……我不在乎。”

当尾音落下，吴世勋听见心里的石头也落地了，几天来的彷徨、迷惑、不解均在这一刻尘埃落定，仿佛赢了一场艰难的官司，嘴角扬起胜利的微笑。

 

怀里这具身体还是那样柔软，带着淡淡的、甜甜的香味，令人心驰神往，令吴世勋。

昨天才做过，却饥渴的好似几百年没有肌肤相亲，舌头撬开那副饱满嘴唇肆意搜刮肆意破坏，卷住蕾伊的舌尖时缠得紧紧地，仿佛两条交尾的鱼，用湿滑黏腻的身体在口腔内翻滚交融。四瓣嘴唇因为挤压而变得通红，更多则是因为蕾伊的唇膏被晕开，染在两个人的嘴唇边，嚣张告知体内翻涌的欲望。

吴世勋随意擦了擦唇角，盯着蕾伊的眼神很露骨，当然，蕾伊要比他更加露骨，她甚至故意舔了一圈嘴唇，动作很慢，害吴世勋不自控的想让蕾伊为他口交，想用自己的大家伙填满那个湿漉漉且滚烫的口腔，想看吃不下肉棒犯了难的表情——委屈巴巴，却还想吃进更多。

这样想着，压着蕾伊肩膀的手加重力气，向对方暗示自己的欲望。蕾伊动作灵巧躲开了，面上俏皮的笑着，眨巴眨巴眼睛，说：“吴律师想让我做什么呢？蕾伊什么都愿意做哦。”

吴世勋也不客气，坐在宽大舒服的转椅上，两腿敞开，解开皮带掏出硬到不行的东西上下撸动，干脆利落蹦出俩字：“口交。”

下垂眼滴溜溜转了几圈，吴世勋那颗心也跟着转了几圈。

“你们男人怎么都这样啊……”撒娇一般的尾音拐来拐去。

吴世勋反而沉了脸，“我们？”

“是，你们。”蕾伊一点不认输。

他猛地拽过蕾伊，手掌紧紧扣住对方后脑，将蕾伊往胯部按去，跳动的龟头恰好戳在蕾伊脸颊，柔软触感令吴世勋顿时血脉喷张。

吴世勋像个残暴领主一般宣誓主权：“从今往后只有我，我这个男人。”

蕾伊轻轻笑了一声，“好好，只有你。”

说罢，张嘴含住那根粗大的家伙。脑袋时而前后晃动，时而又停下，单靠灵活舌尖绕着圈舔舐冠状沟。很烫，并且有些粗糙的触感为吴世勋带来灭顶快感，他仰起头叹息，手上轻轻抚摸蕾伊柔软的发顶。此时，蕾伊松开双手掀起裙摆，露出深红色蕾丝印花的内裤，模仿性交动作，胯部小幅度晃着。而她的上目线始终没有离开吴世勋，那双下垂眼不再无辜，满是欲望——也是，从第一次见面就没有在那双眼睛里看见无辜两个字，全部是风情万种的引诱。

蕾伊趴在地上蹬掉高跟鞋，她今天没有穿丝袜，两只白嫩的脚赤裸着，从吴世勋的角度看过去，十根脚趾圆润白皙，足底微微泛红，可爱的紧，再往上，是纤瘦的脚腕以及同样纤细骨骼撑起的两条小腿，接着是高高翘起的臀肉，凹陷的腰部，凸起的肩胛骨，尽管有衣物遮蔽，但是吴世勋深知衣物下的春光有多美好，美好的让他心甘情愿沉沦。

“去，去趴窗户上。”他发号施令。

蕾伊转头看了看落地窗户，事务所在九楼，不高，只要抬头就能看见窗户后面干着什么勾当。蕾伊不高兴的嘀咕会有人看见。

看见？他就是要别人看见，对于蕾伊的欲望他恨不能人尽皆知。

吴世勋将蕾伊从地上拽起来，嘴唇抵在耳畔，“看见就看见，我干我的女朋友有错吗？”

怀里人本还因为吹在颈侧的热气而发痒，笑着要躲开，却在听见吴世勋那句话后愣住，有些羞涩有些紧张的望着他，不免想起张艺星也用这种眼神看过自己——

不，张艺星是张艺星，蕾伊是蕾伊，她们只是用着一具身体的两个人。

他在心里这样劝说自己，并没有注意蕾伊已经主动趴在落地窗上，两腿分开，屁股高高翘着，回头见他还在发愣，便冲他撒娇：“快点啊……”

这一次，一发不可收拾。

 

好紧，紧的要夹断他的家伙。在蕾伊身体内部放肆冲撞时，吴世勋这样想道。

连衣裙胡乱堆叠在腰部，胸衣吊带挂在胳膊上，又白又软的乳肉呼之欲出。吴世勋粗暴的扯开胸衣，宽大手掌更为粗暴的揉搓它们，白皙肌肤遍布通红指印，他一下一下向蕾伊的身体内部耸动，龟头破开层层叠叠的嫩肉，粗壮根部将花穴口撑得松松垮垮失去弹性。

乱七八糟的体液从两人相连之处滴滴答答跌落，蕾伊被他干得站不稳，指尖死死扣住玻璃，却也是徒劳。吴世勋把转椅拉过来，抱着蕾伊坐在转椅上，一手揽紧蕾伊的腰肢，控制怀里人上下起伏的频率，一手揉捏那对饱满乳房，又拢起散落在肩窝的发丝，嘴唇不断轻吻舔舐那片白皙肌肤。

体位原因，肉棒整根没入蕾伊体内，吴世勋却还贪婪的向更深处挺动，他想破开肉道底部的小口，然后把精液全部射进去。

“不是昨天才做过吗？怎么一直吸着我不放……”

蕾伊早被他干得神志不清，只咿咿呀呀的浪叫着，根本回答不了他的问题。

吴世勋倒也不在意，深深嗅了一口那股甜甜的香味，加重动作力气，蕾伊就在他怀里一起一伏，臀肉砸着胯骨啪啪作响。

他又放慢动作，抽出半截肉棒再猛地挺进去——还不如不慢，仿佛钝刀杀人，高潮的快感能看见却碰不到，蕾伊回头怨怼的瞪了吴世勋一眼，然而她面色潮红，眼底尽是情欲，与其说怨怼，不如说她在撒娇。

吴世勋受用的很。托起蕾伊的膝盖弯，将怀里人转了个身面对他，肉棒就这么在里面搅了半圈，蕾伊受不了，浑身绷紧细细打着哆嗦。吴世勋抓住这个机会，大幅度向里操干几下，肉道深处涌出一股淫水，蕾伊潮吹了。

“唔……不……不要了……啊啊……”

“不要？我还没有射呢……”

软软的、香香的手掌推开吴世勋的脑袋，蕾伊抱怨道：“那就快点……每次都好久……”

谁能经受住这般蛊惑人心的媚态。吴世勋并不是例外，他抱起蕾伊抵在窗户上，快速且凶狠的耸动胯部。蕾伊害怕掉下去，两手紧紧环住吴世勋的肩膀，两条长腿也互相交叠挂在吴世勋后背，饱满嘴唇恰巧贴在吴世勋的耳朵边，那一声声浪荡呻吟丝毫不剩灌进耳朵。吴世勋红了眼，放松鼠蹊，精液一滴不落射进龟头顶开的子宫口以内。

就这样维持着面对面拥抱的姿势享受高潮后的余韵，蕾伊软塌塌依偎在吴世勋怀里，手指划过喉结划过锁骨，她看得喜欢，换上牙齿轻轻啃咬。

吴世勋吻着蕾伊的脸颊，说道：“从明天开始，每晚都和我约会吧。”

“你想好了？我说过，严格来讲，我不存在于这个世界。”

那又如何，他最拿手的就是把黑的变成白的，把空口无凭变成实打实的存在。

但证据是证据，人是人，被爱情冲昏头的吴世勋在当时并未想那么多，后来，他总算明白蕾伊话中含义，也明白世事无常四个字到底怎么写。

 

那之后，吴世勋说到做到，每晚和蕾伊约会，吃饭，看电影，然后做爱。做着每一对普通情侣都会做的事情，像每一对恩爱情侣那般恩爱着。

蕾伊没有拒绝他，甚至放任吴世勋愈加变本加厉的要求，比如说在公共场所的洗手间激烈而疯狂的做爱，比如说躲在电影院最后一排一边为吴世勋口交，一边享受吴世勋给予她的指交。她似乎很享受这一切，比吴世勋还要享受，经常问对方喜欢怎么做，然后全部做到。时常敞开双腿，露着湿淋淋的花穴等待吴世勋干她。当然，更多时候像极可爱顽皮的某种小动物，用五花八门的幼稚恶作剧逗她这位表面上严肃的律师男朋友。

人总是贪婪的，有了还想要，再想要更多。吴世勋也是那个贪婪的人，他不再满足于只有夜晚能见到蕾伊，想白天也见到，想分分秒秒都见到。

奇怪的是，蕾伊绝不留下过夜，总在温存之后离开吴世勋的公寓，关于原因，蕾伊不说吴世勋也明白——白天她是张艺星，如果张艺星看见自己和一个男人同床共枕，后果不堪设想。

而吴世勋的贪婪具体就体现在这一点上。他想抱着蕾伊一觉睡到天亮，有早安吻，有两人份的早餐。但现实不允许这些情况的发生。吴世勋开始变得急躁。

这一晚，蕾伊再次拒绝吴世勋希望她留下过夜的请求，吴世勋那股执拗上来，攥着蕾伊的手腕怎么都不愿意松开。

两个人无声的于黑暗中对峙，蕾伊今天也化了烟熏妆，眼影厚重，深灰色布满眼帘与眼尾，她抬起眼看向吴世勋，细微的珠光隐隐流动。

“我得走了。”

“不行！”

面对吴世勋的执拗，蕾伊软了口气，好像哄孩子一般说道：“你不想让事情变糟，是吧？”

固执填满吴世勋的脑袋，他根本不愿意考虑后果，手上力气加重几分，沉默的望着蕾伊。

“世勋，”黑暗中，蕾伊紧绷的下颌线动了动，是有无数话要说却不知如何开口的征兆，终于，她叹了口气，眼神温柔，朱唇轻启：“再见。”

哐当，咔嚓，门关了，门锁落下，吴世勋被留在黑暗中，他摊开握过蕾伊手腕的那只手，蕾伊的体温和香味还留在手掌心，但看见的只有掌心枯燥且单调的纹路，他攥紧手掌，想起前几天去找金俊勉时无意遇见的张艺星，脑子里冒出一个疯狂的想法。

 

再一次看见吴世勋出现在医院，再一次听到对方说我今天来找你，张艺星并没有感到意外，似乎冥冥中注定，她逃不过这一劫。

关于吴世勋的印象更多是从金俊勉处了解来的，听金医生说他的学弟小时候很顽皮很让人头疼，也听金医生面露欣喜夸奖弟弟好聪明，年纪轻轻就成为业内闻名的刑事案件律师。她没有朋友，自是体会不来金俊勉内心的骄傲。

前段时间终于和这位大名鼎鼎的律师交谈，发现对方也不过是个普通的年轻人，不知道遇见什么棘手问题，英俊的脸上似乎很苦恼，本想问问，但自觉和吴世勋只是萍水相逢，对方的苦恼和她有什么关系呢？都已经自顾不暇了。

然而当她把过往全盘托出，那些奇异的经历，那个神秘的朋友，好像洪水溃堤，只有不断的深呼吸才不会让声音发抖，更不可思议的是，吴世勋听了后没有把她当做怪胎，反而急切的说以后有苦恼的事情就对他倾诉，什么都行，什么都可以说，如果这时候再假装内心没有波澜那就是自欺欺人。张艺星打量那张英俊的脸庞，悸动破土而出。

前几日，她抱着一摞病例匆忙赶往档案室，走得太急，和对向过来的人撞了个满怀，张艺星只顾散落一地的病例，慌慌张张道歉，头顶响起非常熟悉的男声。

“艺星姐姐？”是吴世勋。

“是世勋啊，对不起对不起，我走得太急了。”

很奇怪，对方听见她的道歉不仅没有放松反而用一种惊慌的眼神看着她。

张艺星低头看看自己半露的春光，心想可能是这副模样害吴世勋露出那种眼神，真有意思，搭讪的时候明明还是游刃有余，随即想逗一逗这位有趣的弟弟。

她故意扯着衣领扇风，笑眯眯说：“最近真热呢。”

吴世勋惊慌的眼神变得奇怪，说不上来的奇怪，“是，的确很热。”

难道她猜错了？

思及此，张艺星尴尬的拢了拢发丝，拿出惯有的端庄大方，说道：“我还忙，有空再聊。”

吴世勋也点点头，面上终于恢复平静，“嗯，下次再聊。”

这个短小意外的插曲应该很快被抛诸脑后的，但无论如何都挥之不去，吴世勋先是惊慌又是奇怪的眼神始终盘旋在张艺星脑海，她做出种种猜测，又一一否定她的猜测。

然而吴世勋再也没来医院了，好像人间蒸发。

有意无意跟金俊勉打听过几次，对方也说吴世勋很久没有打过电话，似乎谈恋爱了呢。

“谁？”

“不知道，只听说是位美人，很有魅力，风情万种的美人。”

张艺星只点点头，随即望向窗外，天空乌云密布，雷阵雨很快就来。

 

还是和第一次单独谈话一样，张艺星细声细语向吴世勋打招呼，年轻英俊的男人却没有第一次的紧张和欲言又止，他神情慌张眉头紧锁。

“有事吗？”

“有。我们找个没人的地方说吧。”

张艺星带着吴世勋去了员工宿舍。

和她同住的姐姐前段时间结婚搬出去住了，狭小的一室一厅只有张艺星自己居住，对于瘦削的她来说，房间其实并不狭小，但是身材高大的吴世勋出现便觉得有些拥挤。

那个男人捧着她沏好的茶水拘谨的坐在单人沙发上，张艺星坐在他斜对面，一时间，两人无话。张艺星试图从对方脸上看出些端倪，然而吴世勋始终垂着眼帘，今天是个阴天，窗帘也合上了，房间内显得阴暗。

“现在没人，有事就说吧。”张艺星尽量让语气轻松缓慢。

吴世勋紧绷的下颌线动了动，他说：“姐姐谈过恋爱吗？”

心中疑惑，张艺星不动声色的点点头，“谈过。”

“姐姐喜欢和恋人无时无刻黏在一起吗？”

“不，不太喜欢，怎么——”

“我喜欢，”吴世勋猛地抬头，表情非常严肃，“我有一个非常喜欢的女人，我想每天都和她在一起，无论白天还是夜晚。”

张艺星有些吃味，暗暗想象究竟是什么样的女人能让吴世勋如此着迷。

“姐姐上次说你有一个不用联系就能找的朋友，其实……其实我认识她。”

瘦削身体几不可闻的轻颤，吴世勋也跟着紧张起来，他深呼吸几次，继续说道：“她叫蕾伊，她是……她是姐姐的另一种人格。”

并未察觉张艺星突然攥紧沙发边沿的手，吴世勋还在自顾自的说着：“我知道我这个要求非常的过分，但是我喜欢她，非常非常的喜欢她，请姐姐把她让给我好吗？”

“请你放弃这具身体，请让蕾伊无论白天还是夜晚都存在。”

是要有多么自私多么疯狂才能提出这种要求，但吴世勋已经不在乎了，他只想要蕾伊。这个世界不就是这样吗？人人都是自私的，只有不择手段才能达到目的，像他那位当事人，挥霍金钱求得人身平安，他也是，不惜被指责自私被骂作疯子，只求蕾伊一直存在。

“哼。”

一声鄙夷的轻笑飘来，吴世勋做好被张艺星痛骂的准备，连坐姿都摆的端正。

“你疯了吗？”

没错，他疯了。

“你竟然爱上蕾伊了。”

张艺星靠着沙发椅背，身体调整为一个十分随意舒适的姿势，手背抵着脸颊，一瞬不瞬盯着吴世勋。

“你知不知道你在说什么？”语气很慵懒，但她接下来说的话令吴世勋冷汗直流：

“你爱上了一个死人。”

啪嚓，手中的玻璃杯瞬间跌落在地，玻璃碎片和温热的茶水溅在皮鞋上，裤脚也被打湿。

吴世勋听不到自己的心跳声，却清楚听见张艺星的话，一字一句，仿若针扎。

“蕾伊是我的孪生妹妹，五年前就死了，你办理的那件奸杀案，她就是受害者，你难道一点都没有发现吗？人格分裂？倒是她能编出来的谎话，那么精明的吴律师竟然相信了。”

 

严格来讲，我不存在于这个世界。

吴世勋终于明白当时的蕾伊到底在说什么。


End file.
